Wonder Woman (Diana Prince)
*Real Name: Diana Prince *Alias: Wonder Woman, Diana Prince, Princess Diana, Miss America, Wondra *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Good *Gender: Female *Hair: Black, Eyes: Blue *Occupation: Adventurer, Emissary to the world of Man, Protector of Paradise Island; former Goddess of Truth; former Government special agent *First appearance: All-Star Comics #8 (January, 1942) History Diana is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta, the first child born on Paradise Island in the three thousand year history that the immortal Amazons lived there. The Amazons had been created around 1200 B.C. when the Greek goddesses drew forth the souls of all women who had been murdered by men. One soul was left behind, the one that would be born as Diana. That soul originally belonged to the unborn daughter of the first woman murdered by a man (whom Hippolyta was the reincarnation of). In the late 20th Century, Hippolyta was instructed to mold some clay from the shores of Paradise Island into the form of a baby girl. Six members of the Greek Pantheon then bonded the soul to the clay, giving it life. Each of the six also granted Diana a gift: Demeter, great strength; Athena, wisdom and courage; Artemis, a hunter's heart and a communion with animals; Aphrodite, beauty and a loving heart; Hestia, sisterhood with fire; Hermes, speed and the power of flight. Diana grew up surrounded by a legion of sisters and mothers. When she was a young woman, the gods decreed that the Amazons must send an emissary into Man's World. Queen Hippolyta ordered a contest to be held, but forbade Diana from participating. Diana disobeyed and did so anyway in disguise, easily winning the contest and being named the Amazon's champion. She was given a uniform fashioned from the standard of someone who had visited the island a few decades earlier. Wonder Woman did not keep her identity a secret, and she was not at first a "super-heroine". Indeed, her character was in many ways that of a babe in the woods, innocent and without guile. Diana spoke only Themyscirian, a combination of classical Greek and Turkish. She had to learn English when she arrived in America, rather than knowing the language intuitively. Nonetheless, Diana was trained as a warrior and had no compunction against using deadly force when called for. Diana often dealt with war, injustice, inequality, death, and conflicts involving the Olympian Gods. Before embarking on her mission, Diana was given the Lasso of Truth, forged by Hephaestus himself. She was also given the Sandals of Hermes, which allowed her to instantly traverse great distances in seconds. Diana's mission was one of peace, but part of it initially involved defeating a mad plot by Ares to destroy the world. Diana ventured into the world by starting at Boston. There she met a Harvard professor, Dr. Julia Kapatelis, and her daughter, Vanessa Kapatelis, as well as the Air Force Officers Steve Trevor and Etta Candy. Diana stayed with Julia and Vanessa and over the course of a month or two, Diana learned to speak English. She was attacked at their home by Decay, one of Ares' minions, and after a battle that spilled out into the streets of Boston she first came to the public's eye and was given the name Wonder Woman. Upon discovering Ares' plan (one that involved creating a nuclear holocaust), Diana managed to foil it, battling through his sons Phobos and Deimos before finally convincing him the error of his ways with the Lasso. After defeating the God of War, Diana returned home for healing at the hands of Poseidon himself. LvSwwtimm1.gif LvSww5.gif LvSWonderWoman.gif LvSwondergold4.gif LvSwondercape1.gif LvSwonderbat6.gif LvSwonderbat4.gif LvSwonderarmour30.gif LvStwwF7.gif LvStww.gif LvSTBWW.gif LvSnonww2.gif LvSnonww.gif LvSnewdiana2.gif LvSjokerww.gif LvShorsewwoman2.gif LvSdianaprince2.gif LvSdiana8.gif LvSarwww2.gif LvS80ww.gif JLWonderWoman.gif JLA WonderWoman Sekowsky HTC.gif Jla wonder woman rar.gif Jla wo10.png GoldenageWW2.gif GoldenageWW.gif Goldenageprincess.gif GB-DianaPrince.gif F7 new ww outfit.gif F7 jsa wonder woman ross.gif F7 jsa wonder woman.gif F7 jla wonder woman.gif Diana0bp.png Diana.png Blanchett Wonderwomanoyl.gif Blanchett wonderwoman.gif Blanchett wonderwlasso.gif ASS-WonderWoman-Elph (2).gif Aniww1 222.jpg ANIMATEDWARIOR.gif 200609091255thenail1.gif 200608260853DIANAJIMLEE5.gif 200603240715trinity.gif 200603111042ww2006.gif 200512282300wcoi.gif 200512271410WWIC.gif 200512102241WW139.gif 1852.gif 1WonderWoman3-Howie.gif Wonder Woman002 ABEL .gif WonderWoman3-Howie.gif WonderWoman2-Howie.gif WonderWoman2Howie.gif Wonder-Woman-2.gif Wonderwoman1.gif WonderWoman1 (3).gif WonderWoman01-SF-Toth-Urban.gif Wonder-woman r5.gif Wonder-woman r5 (3).gif Wonder-woman r1.gif Wonderwoman JLAW.gif WonderWoman DLsJusticeLeague.gif Wonderwoman Dfist.png WonderWoman CA.gif WonderWoman CA (3).gif WonderWoman 2-Howie.gif Wonderwoman.png WonderWoman(1).png WonderWoman (5).gif WonderWoman (3).gif Wonderwoman (2).png WonderWoman (2).gif Wonder Woman-TheNail-Elph.gif Wonder Woman-Post-Crisis-02-Elph.gif Wonder Woman-Debra Trevor-JLAnn8-El.gif Wonder Woman-70s-Elph.gif Wonder Woman-60s-Elph.gif Wonder Woman003 ABEL .gif Wonder Woman-1.png Wonder Woman001 ABEL .gif Wonder Woman Zarus.gif Wonder woman tjl animated.gif Wonder Woman TD.gif Wonder Woman RT.gif Wonder Woman Late60 s Elph.gif Wonder woman jan 2005-howie.gif Wonder Woman G3a.gif Wonder Woman G3.gif Wonder woman dc c.gif Wonder woman dc b.gif Wonder woman dc a.gif Wonder Woman d.gif Wonder Woman CA.gif Wonder Woman BB.gif Wonder Woman AdventurecomicsAnnual6Elseworld RT.gif Wonder Woman Action Figure.PNG Wonder Woman 1969.gif Wonder Woman Howie.gif Wonder Woman-Howie.gif WONDER WOMAN.png Zan wonderwoman602.gif Zan wonderwoman600b.gif Zan wonderwoman600.gif WW-Scpd.gif WWPr.gif Wwnewtop.gif WWMod-Era-Elph.gif WWmn-Scpd.gif Ww212.gif Ww (2).gif WonderWomen-Ani-Jp1.gif Wonder-Women1.gif WonderWoman-WW178.gif Wonderwomanskarn.gif WonderWomanSevenCaskets0.gif Wonderwomansa.gif WonderWoman-Perez-JLAAv3.gif WonderWoman-Perez2 (2).gif Wonderwoman-OneYearLater-Spz thumb.gif Wonderwomannew.gif Wonder-Woman-M2.gif WonderWoman-Late60s-Elph.gif WonderwomanJLUdan.gif WonderWoman-JLAnimated-Timm-Urban.gif WonderwomanI.png Wonderwoman-howie (3).gif Wonder-WomanGA.gif WonderWomanDisguise CA.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Timm.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Sekowsky2.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Perez2.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Perez1.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-McGuinness.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Maguire.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-JSA.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Hughes2.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Hughes1.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Dillin.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Byrne2.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Byrne1.gif WonderWoman-DianaPrince-Bolland.gif Wonder-woman-agent-prince.gif Wonder-Woman-120.gif WonderWoman-70s-Elph.gif WonderWoman-60s.gif Wonderwoman21.gif WonderWoman20.gif Wonderwoman6ud.gif WonderWoman006 ABEL .gif 2010 wonderwoman.png ACsfjhHOhAqYKJTlY9jOag5216.gif DC_WW_Str-1.gif DCnU Wonder Woman maxi-micro.png WonderWoman_BOF.png ABEL_WonderWomanGoldenAge.PNG ABEL_WonderWomanModern.PNG DCnU Wonder WomanIV.png DCnU Wonder Woman VI.png WonderWomanOdysseyII.png Wonder Woman III.png WonderWoman_zps6b79ccbe.png WonderWoman2_zps76c62f22.png JLA_Wonder_Woman_Zarus_zpsf6872ece.png wonder_woman_v1_by_windwalker44-dab8r09.png 4UqitRS.png Wonder Woman (Diana) (Classic).png Wonder Woman JLord CA.gif DCnU Wonder Woman maxi-micro.png MP Wonder Woman Earth2 IC thumb.gif Wonder Woman.png Princess Diana.png GB-WonderWoman-Ultimate.gif|Ultimate Alternates: fp_wonder_woman_rar.gif|'Flashpoint'|link=Wonder Woman (Flashpoint) Other Versions LilWonder_Woman_1_WJ68.png LilWonder_Woman_2_WJ68.png Wonder Woman_Byzantine_MB_FelipeContest.gif Wonder WomanJF.png Wonder Woman4545.png Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Amazons Category:Wonder Woman Family Category:Justice League of America Category:Justice League Europe Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:White Lantern Corps Category:Star Sapphires Category:Justice League Category:Justice League Task Force Category:Alternate Versions of Wonder Woman Category:Sanctuary Patients Category:Batman allies Category:Superman allies Category:Department of Metahuman Affairs Category:Batman's Love Interests Category:Harley Quinn's allies